KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 August 2015
23:57:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:57:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:51 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:05:56 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:50 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:07:51 *sheaths Excalibur 00:07:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:39 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:09:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:10:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:12:24 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:17:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:36 Teen 00:28:38 !log 00:28:40 !Logs 00:28:41 CommanderPeepers: Logs can be seen here. 00:29:11 Teem 00:29:54 !tell CouncilOrg: *hits with whoopee cushion* 00:29:54 Skarletscarab: I will tell CouncilOrg: your message the next time I see him. 00:30:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:17 Max still isnt unbanned it's been an hour. 00:30:25 cool 00:30:44 *plays with whoopee cushion* 00:32:43 hi Skar 00:32:46 hi 00:32:48 I need you help 00:33:02 don't worry you can't have my chocolate 00:33:13 http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban?page=User%3AMax-champ < What time does it say Max's unbanned 00:33:44 it says 1 week, Ends ________ < what time does that say for you\ 00:33:56 it says hes unbanned 00:34:10 it does 00:34:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:13 Oh Ok 00:35:24 I had to refresh my cache 00:35:24 honestly Skar dont stink it up! 00:35:52 I thought it was acting up or something 00:35:59 I had to manually unblock him 00:36:39 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:36:40 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:48 i would never stink it up....on propse 00:37:10 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:08 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:38:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:42 !Tell Max-Champ Welcome back from being unbanned. Remember your Ban tags, and don't set off your Ban tags and we won't have a problem. ^_^ 00:38:42 CommanderPeepers: I will tell Max-Champ your message the next time I see him. 00:39:06 !Tell Max-champ Welcome back from being unbanned. Remember your Ban tags, and don't set off your Ban tags and we won't have a problem. ^_^ 00:39:06 CommanderPeepers: I will tell Max-champ your message the next time I see him. 00:39:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:21 Pfft forgot the C wasn't Capital 00:39:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:40:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:45:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:06 *hands out cookies* :) 00:46:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:06 everyone behaving themselves (trollface) 00:51:45 no 00:51:59 *gasps* 00:52:10 XD 00:52:13 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:53 you know me peeps,riding my motorbike with my hair slik back and my leather jacket and sunglasses 00:54:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:34 /me acts inappropriately on chat by helping self to noms and doesn't share* >:D 00:55:09 :O 00:55:36 hmm..so that is why it would be a bad idea to invade tornado valley.. 00:56:51 Skar did you know the main characters's dragons of how to train dragon all have their own babies 00:57:15 /me rides off on my motoerbike* 00:57:16 nope 00:57:27 what about toothless? 00:57:43 Random Sim: *Nags me to behave* 00:57:58 nope 00:58:06 Toothless is possiblity the last of his kind 00:58:31 Lol Toothless is going to be signed up for an arranged marriage >:) 00:59:06 XD 00:59:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:21 /me arranges Toothless to marry Leela from Futurama >:D 01:01:09 /me crashes bike into a wall* 01:01:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUT4vycZIqo 01:02:05 ^ skar 01:02:25 Random Sim: *Nags Skar to behave* 01:02:59 /me arranges Random Sim to marry Michael Jackson's ghost. 01:03:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:36 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:08:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:09:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:14:40 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:14:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:49 *hands Skar a present* 01:17:17 thank chu *opens it* 01:17:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:17:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:31 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:19:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:19:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:24:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:35 night everyone 01:31:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:31:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 09:59:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 09:59:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:20:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:21:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:21:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:30:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:43:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 12:43:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:39 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:59:55 !Logs 12:59:56 CommanderPeepers: Logs can be seen here. 13:04:04 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 13:04:46 hi Org 13:13:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:24:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:37:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:37:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:39:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:39:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:40:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:40:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:40:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 09